Sussurros
by Vinola Nightingale
Summary: Ninfadora Tonks narra um período de mudanças em sua vida. Após a guerra e a perda de Lupin, ela precisa se reencontrar. Severo Snape não vive uma situação muito diferente. Se sozinhos não conseguiam vencer os pesadelos, por que não lutarem juntos?
1. O Retiro

**Sussurros**

1- O Retiro

Eu ficava deitada na escuridão profunda do meu quarto, esperando com ansiedade. Logo minha porta se abriria lentamente e seus passos cuidadosos, mas mesmo assim elegantes e precisos, o levariam silenciosamente até minha cama. Eu podia ouvir, antecipadamente, a respiração dele, sentir o cheiro de sua pele e sentir meu corpo acordando, exigindo sua presença.

Desde o dia em que eu cheguei ao pequeno retiro, tive a forte impressão de que minha vida ia mudar. Mas eu nunca adivinharia que aquele homem maravilhoso estaria lá e que acabaria fazendo brotar uma chama em meu corpo, em meu coração e em minha alma sem sequer me tocar. Na verdade, eu nunca em minha vida pensei que ele pudesse ser tão maravilhoso. Nunca o odiei, isso é verdade, porque sempre daria crédito a um homem de confiança de Dumbledore, mas também nunca tive motivos para gostar dele. Porém, quando sua inocência foi provada, já que o assassinato do diretor de Hogwarts fora um plano arquitetado pela própria vítima, ele ainda teve muito a pagar, sofreu muito de todas as formas possíveis... E eu confesso que senti pena dele. Sempre envolto em uma aura tensa de mistérios, sempre escondido atrás de uma máscara de mau humor, sempre usando várias camadas de roupas negras que o faziam parecer ainda mais pálido e sério. Severo Snape, o velho morcego das masmorras. A ironia e a acidez em pessoa. Quem diria...

Eu havia deixado o tédio do meu quarto para aproveitar a vista da enorme varanda de madeira. E lá estava, se espalhando por todos os lados, abraçando o horizonte, aquele cenário maravilhoso das montanhas. Os aromas de carvalho e flores do campo me deixavam mais calma. Não sabia da existência dessa hospedaria para bruxos até Minerva ter me dado a sugestão de passar alguns meses longe da Ordem, do Ministério, de Hogwarts. Três meses para mim e somente para mim. Era, sem dúvida, revigorante estar ali depois de ter passado tanto tempo testemunhando tantas coisas horríveis. A guerra havia acabado e nós havíamos vencido, mas pessoas demais perderam a vida e há cicatrizes demasiado profundas para serem esquecidas de uma hora para a outra. Eu sentia tanto a falta dele. Era a única coisa que eu podia pensar.

Naquela noite, eu caminhei pelos pequenos grupos de pessoas que estavam sentadas em volta das fogueiras. Elas me observavam com mais interesse do que eu gostaria. Eu podia ouvir que cochichavam sobre mim. Eu era, no mínimo, intrigante para eles. Uma heroína de guerra com o cabelo rosa-berrante que fazia questão de passar dias e dias recolhida em seu quarto. Ah, e é claro, a "viúva" de um lobisomem. Não que nós tivéssemos tido tempo de realizar nossos planos de casamento... Ah, Remo...

Rumei para o lago, suspirando quando o deck de madeira estalou, quebrando o silêncio da noite. Encontrara um lugar longe de tudo e todos, onde eu poderia escrever uma carta para minha mãe...ou pensar...ou chorar...ou gritar sem ser incomodada ou incomodar alguém. E, olhando para a lua, minha mente foi, de repente, bombardeada por imagens do meu amor perdido. Remo sorrindo, Remo me beijando, Remo resmungando, Remo adormecido, Remo sem vida... Por Merlin, eu achava que não poderia mais viver sem ele. Uma pequena lágrima começou seu caminho pelo meu rosto, trazendo suas companheiras que por tantas vezes me visitaram naqueles últimos meses. Eu tentava bloquear minhas emoções, mas elas eram mais fortes do que eu. Foi quando eu ouvi mais uma vez o estalo nas tábuas, indicando que alguém havia se juntado a mim. Alguém muito inconveniente, por sinal, e que não ficaria ali por muito tempo ou eu seria obrigada a me lembrar de algum feitiço com efeitos bem irritantes, como verrugas ou caspa.

Eu praguejei em murmúrios enquanto me virava para encarar o desconhecido. Meu primeiro engano, aliás. Não era um desconhecido. Sua voz grave e forte cortou o silêncio da noite. "Não me agrada concordar com Minerva, mas devo admitir que o lugar é bastante convidativo. Está apreciando as instalações, Ninfadora?".

Eu estava muito surpresa e muito enraivecida com Minerva para me dignar a responder. Por que ela não me avisou que ele viria? Aliás, por que ela sugeriu aquele lugar também para ele? Apenas dei de ombros, virando mais uma vez as costas para ele. Cruzei os braços e fiquei observando as estrelas, torcendo para que uma estrela cadente aparecesse. Meu pedido, com certeza, teria relação com o sumiço de Snape da face da Terra. E ele ainda me chamava de Ninfadora!

Percebi que ele não se abalou. Acho até que riu, se é que aquele homem sabia como fazer isso. Então, ele caminhou em minha direção. "Vejo, pela familiar cor ultrajante de seus cabelos, que pelo menos conseguiu de volta suas habilidades de metamorfomaga. Não que o descanso pareça estar melhorando o seu humor".

Enxuguei as lágrimas e bruscamente o encarei. "Eu acho que você, Severo Snape, não é a pessoa mais indicada para criticar o humor dos outros. O que você está fazendo aqui, afinal de contas?".

"Creio que uma resposta para a sua pergunta seja totalmente dispensável. É óbvio que estou aqui pelo mesmo motivo que você e todos os outros que se dirigem a um retiro, Ninfadora. Estou me recuperando. Cheguei essa tarde".

Snape sempre conseguia me fazer sentir como uma idiota, mas não me dei por vencida. "Pensei que você fosse o responsável pelas poções para o tratamento de Harry".

Seu rosto mudou. Era difícil de perceber a olho nu, é lógico, mas havia desprezo em suas feições. Por mais que tivesse aprendido a respeitar Harry Potter depois da guerra em que todos lutaram juntos, nunca poderia esquecer o ódio que sentia pelo pai dele. E olhar para Harry todos os dias era como ter o fantasma de Thiago o assombrando. "Potter está bem melhor, se é isso que quer saber. E a Srta. Granger ficou responsável pela poção. Eu monitorei a preparação e ela é perfeitamente capaz de assumir o meu cargo por alguns dias".

Ficamos os dois em silêncio por alguns minutos, cada um envolto em suas próprias lembranças da guerra ou dos feridos, eu acho. Harry havia ficado em coma durante um ano e meio após duelar com Você-Sabe-Quem e o vencer. A magia era forte demais e difícil de ser revertida, mas muitos dos melhores bruxos do mundo se empenharam em trazer o garoto de volta e havia seis meses que ele se recuperava no St. Mungus, com a ajuda de Snape e seus talentos. Foi quando o professor respirou fundo e mais uma vez olhou para mim. Dessa vez, sua voz era baixa e calma, mas ainda tinha o seu poder. "De qualquer maneira, Ninfadora, não estou aqui por vontade própria. Tenho tido pesadelos demais, não durmo bem há anos e sofri alguns desmaios. Isso preocupou os membros da Ordem e, por mais que eu tenha afirmado que já estou acostumado com tudo isso, fui obrigado a passar uns meses aqui. Até que eu me recupere plenamente, segundo eles. Mas não se preocupe. Não pretendo sair muito dos meus aposentos e não vou mais incomodá-la com minha presença. Boa noite e passe bem".

Elegantemente, ele se virou e seguiu para o casarão principal com seus típicos passos largos e farfalhar de panos. Eu suspirei. Talvez eu devesse ser mais educada com ele. Severo era, sem dúvida, a pessoa que por mais tempo sofreu com essa luta entre a luz e as trevas. Sofreu uma guerra exterior e uma guerra interior, lutando contra seus próprios ideais, seu próprio caráter. Viveu o caos e merecia estar ali mais que eu.


	2. Desculpas e Uma Proposta

2- Desculpas e Uma Proposta

Amanheceu um dia lindo. Eu não dormi bem mais uma vez. Tive sonhos e pesadelos com Remo a noite inteira. E, ainda por cima, estava com remorso pela maneira como tratei Snape. Estava decidida a me desculpar, por isso até mudei a cor dos meus cabelos para um castanho bem comportado. Não queria irritá-lo. Na recepção, me informaram que ele estava no quarto 29, o mais afastado, bem no final de um longo corredor no segundo andar. Longe da agitação do salão principal. Sorri. Ele teve a mesma idéia que eu, porque eu estava no 28.

Fiz o caminho de volta aos meus aposentos e bati levemente na porta do quarto ao lado, a coincidência ainda me divertindo. Ele não respondeu. Bati um pouco mais forte, rezando para ele já estar acordado, porque de repente me dei conta de que talvez Snape tivesse um humor mais horrível ainda logo que despertava. Dessa vez, ouvi passos e um clique na maçaneta. Segundos depois, lá estava ele, me fitando do alto de toda a sua empáfia, com uma sobrancelha erguida. As olheiras ainda estavam lá. Ele não havia dormido. "Quanto tempo vou ter que esperar até que me diga o que faz aqui?" ele perguntou, me chamando para a realidade mais uma vez.

"Bom dia para você também, Severo" eu disse, tentando conter o meu aborrecimento. Nossa, como eu o achava chato!

"Bom dia, Ninfadora" ele rosnou, rolando os olhos em sinal de tédio e me convidando, com um gesto, a entrar. Ele fechou a porta e nós dois fomos envoltos por um silêncio constrangedor. Eu tentava me lembrar do que estava fazendo lá enquanto meus olhos percorriam o quarto de Severo. Ele tinha, sem dúvida alguma, trazido toda a biblioteca de Hogwarts com ele. Fora as malas cheias de frascos de ingredientes para poções e o grande caldeirão que ele havia acomodado perto da janela. "Pensei que estivesse aqui para descansar" eu comentei, tentando quebrar o gelo.

Ele se sentou em uma grande poltrona e me olhou por alguns instantes. Eu me sentei também quando ele apontou a poltrona em frente. Tentei enxergar o que havia por trás daqueles olhos negros até ele me responder. "Poções são meu maior interesse e minha forma mais eficaz de relaxamento. E então? Ainda estou esperando que minha curiosidade seja saciada".

Respirei fundo e comecei o meu monólogo. "Vim aqui por dois motivos. O primeiro é para pedir desculpas pelo modo como agi ontem. Fui rude com você e não era a minha intenção. Só que...só que tantas coisas aconteceram. E eu não consigo lidar com elas. Só o que tenho procurado é ficar sozinha, que me deixem em paz com os meus problemas. E aí você apareceu e fez com que eu me lembrasse que não sou a única que sofreu com a guerra e que não tenho direito de odiar o mundo por ter perdido o meu...bom...você sabe...". Todos aquelas palavras saíam da minha boca como se eu não pudesse controlá-las. Afinal de contas, o que eu estava fazendo? Desabafando com Severo Snape, o cara mais insensível do universo? Parei um pouco para respirar e tentar não falar mais besteira alguma. E ele não dizia nada, apenas me olhava como se eu fosse algum tipo de criatura mágica muito incomum. E aí eu não me segurei. "O que eu realmente queria dizer é que acho que seria bom para nós dois se saíssemos desse ostracismo e desabafássemos. Gostaria de poder contar com você para isso e queria dizer que pode contar comigo".

Levou algum tempo para eu notar que um projeto de sorriso aparecia nos lábios dele. "Me corrija se eu estiver equivocado, mas a senhorita está sugerindo que sejamos...hum...algo como...amigos?". A expressão dele era uma mistura de surpresa e divertimento. Lógico que muito bem mascarados, como sempre.

Encenei, arregalando os olhos e levando minha mão à boca, como se estivesse pasma. Não era só ele que sabia ser irônico. "Por Merlin, Severo! Você sabe mesmo o que é um amigo?". Dessa vez ele riu, e foi algo quase parecido com uma risada sincera. Isso me incentivou a continuar. "Pois bem, você não se equivocou. Gostaria sim que nos tornássemos amigos enquanto estivermos aqui e depois que sairmos. Querendo ou não, compartilhamos as tristezas da batalha e o alívio da vitória. Nos tornamos pessoas com problemas parecidos e que podem se ajudar".

Ele mais uma vez usou o seu projeto de sorriso. Precisava melhorar, mas percebia-se que não era um caso tão perdido assim. "Não sei se seria uma boa idéia, Ninfadora. Você fala demais. E eu já tenho dores de cabeça suficientes".

Dessa vez eu ri com vontade e ele continuou sorrindo. "Vou ignorar o último comentário, Professor, e ainda vou dar um tempo para que possa pensar se quer ou não o prazer da minha companhia durante sua estadia. Divirta-se com seu caldeirão". Eu ainda ria quando me levantei e segui até a porta. Estava já de saída quando ele me chamou.

"Esqueceu de mencionar qual era o segundo motivo da sua visita. Levando em conta o primeiro motivo, não me espantaria se você me pedisse que adotasse Potter".

Eu ri ainda mais. E não é que os comentários do Severo eram engraçados? Humor negro, claro...mas estavam me divertindo. Como é que eu nunca tinha notado isso antes? "Não se preocupe. Eu não pediria isso. O pobre do Harry não merece um destino tão cruel. Na verdade, não é um pedido. É mais como uma advertência. E é bem simples cumpri-la".

"E o que seria?".

Eu sorri antes de responder. "Me chame de Tonks, para o seu próprio bem". E dei as costas, rumando para o meu quarto onde tentaria dormir mais um pouco. Não sem antes notar, é claro, que o sorriso de Snape se alargou um pouquinho.


	3. Como Um Amigo

3 – Como um Amigo

No começo da noite, eu me dirigi para a sala de jantar. Estava vazia, felizmente. Todos jantavam mais tarde. Eu olhava para o meu prato de sopa sem a mínima vontade de comer. Sopa encantada de letrinhas. Eu dizia uma palavra e as letras se juntavam rapidamente, atendendo ao meu pedido. Eu acho que o nome Remo Lupin havia se formado umas 20 vezes seguidas. Eu precisava parar com aquilo. Estava ficando mórbido demais. Foi quando apareceu a morbidez em pessoa e se sentou em minha mesa sem dizer uma palavra. O olhar de Snape era o mesmo de sempre, mas dessa vez não parecia que ele estava ali com o único intuito de me provocar (não que ele perderia a chance de se divertir um pouco, claro).

"Boa noite, Nin-fa-do-ra". Ele saboreou cada sílaba como se meu nome fosse um banquete. Com certeza nem precisaria mais jantar.

"Boa noite, Severo. Vejo que perdeu completamente a noção do perigo".

Ele riu. Estava melhorando. Eu daria nota seis para a sua última tentativa. "E qual será, afinal, o meu castigo por chamá-la pelo primeiro nome? Você me atacará com cabelos verde-limão ou começará a me chamar de tio?".

"Severo, tem certeza de que não quer tentar a carreira como comediante?".

"Eu acho que ainda prefiro as platéias mais íntimas" disse. Então, ele olhou para a minha sopa intocada. "Devo lhe informar que comer é, no mínimo, recomendável para uma boa recuperação".

"Eu sei, mas ultimamente meu apetite está bem ruim" eu murmurei, afastando o prato. Era mais fácil desistir.

Ele não disse mais nada e me seguiu quando me dirigi para a varanda. E ficamos ali durante horas, quietos, sentados um em cada cadeira. E assim eu tive a confirmação de que Severo Snape havia aceitado a minha ajuda e me oferecia a sua. Porque mesmo sem falar, ele ficou ali comigo. Fazendo-me companhia. Como um amigo.

* * *

Fiquei o dia todo no meu quarto, escrevendo para várias pessoas. Minha mãe, Minerva, Harry, Hermione, Molly. Ouvi música também e dormi um pouco. Na verdade, eu me sentia um pouco melhor. Até me animei a tentar fazer alguma coisa diferente durante a noite. E por que não chamar Severo? Pelo visto, ele também não havia saído do quarto. Um pouco de ar puro faria bem para os dois.

Não precisei bater mais de uma vez. Logo ouvi a voz dele pedindo que eu entrasse e a porta se abriu magicamente. Ele mexia com suavidade o conteúdo do caldeirão e me lançou um olhar de soslaio. "Veritaserum. Para os estoques da Ordem. É sempre muito útil".

"Ah..." eu murmurei, hipnotizada pelo que via. O líquido do caldeirão tremeluzia e os movimentos de Snape eram precisos e ágeis.

Ele ainda me olhava com o canto do olho, então eu resolvi falar. "Bom, eu vim convidá-lo para fazer alguma coisa. Não gosto de sair sozinha. Mas vejo que está ocupado".

E o olhar era o mesmo, agora acompanhado de um sorriso cínico. "E o que você tinha em mente para esta noite? Ficar cantando em volta da fogueira com aquele bando de moleques inúteis que nos olham como se fossemos trasgos alaranjados? Não, obrigado".

"Na verdade, isso nem me passou pela cabeça" eu rebati, com um súbito ataque de mau humor. Quem ele achava que eu era? Uma menina boba e infantil? Eu também não gostava daquele pessoal.

"Ah, é um imenso alívio saber disso. Mas o que mais as pessoas fazem por aqui?".

"Bom...eles têm um auditório...".

"E...?".

"E...lá tem um palco".

"Hum...Isso não explica muita coisa".

"Bom...e vai haver um show no palco...".

Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha e mais uma vez ensaiou um sorriso. Típico. Estava se divertindo às minhas custas. Mas isso não ia me desanimar. "Olha, o negócio é o seguinte: vai haver um show com 'As Esquisitonas' e eu vim, em toda a minha ingenuidade, convidar o senhor para me acompanhar. Pronto! Pode rir agora!" eu desabafei, cruzando os braços.

De fato ele riu, mas não maldosamente. "Minha cara Ninfadora, eu tenho um grande afeto pelos meus tímpanos e eu não acho que essa banda os trataria com o devido carinho". Nessa altura do campeonato, eu também já gargalhava. Severo me fitou por alguns instantes antes de prosseguir. Pareceu-me que ele gostou de me ver rindo tão abertamente. Estranho, muito estranho. "De qualquer maneira, eu não acho que me ajustaria à faixa etária para a qual o repertório se dirige. Seria melhor que fosse sozinha, se gosta realmente desse tipo de poluição sonora. Eu não sou boa companhia".

"Severo, pelo amor de Merlin, você não é velho! Provavelmente tem a mesma idade que o Re...bom...enfim, se eu estou te convidando, é porque gosto da sua companhia". Quando notei, eu já tinha dito. As palavras saíram da minha boca mais uma vez sem pedir licença. Tenho absoluta certeza de que corei. E posso jurar que a face de Snape também ficou um pouco menos pálida.


	4. O Que Te Perturba?

* * *

Cenas do capítulo anterior:

Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha e mais uma vez ensaiou um sorriso. Típico. Estava se divertindo às minhas custas. Mas isso não ia me desanimar. "Olha, o negócio é o seguinte: vai haver um show com 'As Esquisitonas' e eu vim, em toda a minha ingenuidade, convidar o senhor para me acompanhar. Pronto! Pode rir agora!" eu desabafei, cruzando os braços.

De fato ele riu, mas não maldosamente. "Minha cara Ninfadora, eu tenho um grande afeto pelos meus tímpanos e eu não acho que essa banda os trataria com o devido carinho". Nessa altura do campeonato, eu também já gargalhava. Severo me fitou por alguns instantes antes de prosseguir.

Pareceu-me que ele gostou de me ver rindo tão abertamente. Estranho, muito estranho. "De qualquer maneira, eu não acho que me ajustaria à faixa etária para a qual o repertório se dirige. Seria melhor que fosse sozinha, se gosta realmente desse tipo de poluição sonora. Eu não sou boa companhia".

"Severo, pelo amor de Merlin, você não é velho! Provavelmente tem a mesma idade que o Re...bom...enfim, se eu estou te convidando, é porque gosto da sua companhia". Quando notei, eu já tinha dito. As palavras saíram da minha boca mais uma vez sem pedir licença. Tenho absoluta certeza de que corei. E posso jurar que a face de Snape também ficou um pouco menos pálida.

* * *

4- O Que Te Perturba?

Ficamos em silêncio por vários minutos. Acho que ele, como eu, também não sabia o que dizer. Fiquei o observando trabalhar e mais uma vez fiquei hipnotizada por toda aquela magia. Não sei quantos minutos se passaram até que eu me lembrasse de dizer alguma coisa, mas toda a tensão que poderia existir já havia sido dissolvida pelo tempo e eu me sentia bem perto dele novamente. Aproximei-me do caldeirão e percebi que a poção não tinha qualquer odor ou cor. Parecia água pura. Nunca fui boa nessas coisas, mas achei que a Poção da Verdade tinha que ter aquele mesmo aspecto. "Falta muito?".

"Não, só mais alguns minutos" ele respondeu, num fio de voz, sem prestar a mínima atenção em mim. Foi quando desisti e me joguei em uma de suas poltronas, transpirando tédio e chateação. Por pura falta do que fazer, decidi estudar um pouco mais o temido Mestre de Poções de Hogwarts. Severo era alto, magro e pálido, mas isso agora só parecia contribuir para a sua elegância. Eu, a mais desastrada e sem jeito do mundo, poderia dizer que admirava isso nele. Queria poder ter tamanha desenvoltura. Os olhos dele eram negros e penetrantes e muitas vezes eu tinha medo de ficar muito tempo olhando para eles. Tinha medo da Legilimência, de que ele invadisse minha mente e tivesse acesso aos meus mais secretos pensamentos. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, era difícil para mim ignorá-los. Eu tinha que admitir que eles me intrigavam porque mudavam. Eu percebera isso nos últimos dias. Mudavam de acordo com o humor de Severo. Eram opacos às vezes, mas também eram capazes de brilhar. Diferentes dos olhos cor de âmbar de Remo, espelhos da sua alma cristalina, mas mesmo assim tinham os seus encantos.

"Me confundindo com Lockhart, Ninfadora? De antemão, já aviso que não dou autógrafos, mas posso começar a cobrar por minuto se pretende ficar me olhando por mais tempo".

Fiquei roxa. Como ele sabia que eu o olhava se estava de costas para mim? Será que Severo, além de tudo, também tinha olhos na nuca? "Eu estou entediada demais e não tem mais nada aqui que se mova para eu ficar observando. Nem uma mísera fada mordente, o que seria bem mais interessante que você".

Ele caminhou até mim. E riu. Nota sete, talvez, se eu fosse boazinha. Percebi que já havia passado a poção para os pequenos vidros rotulados. Sentou no braço da poltrona ao lado. "Não sei se chegou a notar o adiantado da hora, mas acho que a apresentação já deve ter começado. É melhor se apressar".

"Não quero sair sozinha. E como você não quer ver o show, podemos fazer outra coisa. Que tal dar uma volta até o lago?".

"Estou tentado a negar, mas como vejo que não me deixará em paz se eu fizer isso, acho melhor aceitar o convite. Não tenho mais nada a perder nessa vida" disse ele, com um tom de resignação. E lá fomos nós.

* * *

Estávamos sentados há horas no deck, conversando. É verdade, Severo Snape sabia sim conversar informalmente. Quer dizer, não tanto quanto as pessoas normais, mas sabia. Ele me contou alguns dos mais hilários episódios de suas aulas. Comecei a tentar computar o número de pontos que ele já havia tirado de cada casa, mas desisti no meio do caminho. E eu contei a ele sobre minha família, sobre minhas trapalhadas. Praticamente minha vida toda.

"E então, quando eu entrei para a Ordem, eu comecei a conviver com o Remo e nós..." parei no mesmo instante. Não queria falar sobre aquilo. Era melhor mudar de assunto ou eu choraria na frente dele. Isso seria humilhante demais.

"Você não deve se envergonhar de suas fraquezas, Ninfadora. A guerra já acabou há dois anos e você devia falar dele para se sentir melhor. Já está mais que na hora..." disse, olhando para a superfície escura do lago, que refletia o luar.

"Como se você fosse um livro aberto, Severo. E por que você me chama assim?".

"Assim como?".

Eu estava começando a me irritar. "Ora, de Ninfadora. Você sabe que eu odeio!".

"Eu a chamo assim simplesmente porque acho um lindo nome".

Corei novamente. "Você só pode estar brincando!".

"Faço comentários irônicos e maldosos, que são minha especialidade, mas também sei elogiar de vez em quando" ele disse, sem olhar para mim.

Alguns minutos se passaram, novamente imersos em completo silêncio. Eu sabia que já era tarde e que devíamos estar na cama tentando dormir, mas eu não queria voltar para lá. Não queria voltar para os meus pesadelos."Severo?".

Ele apenas resmungou em resposta, ainda envolto em ponderações pessoais. Pelo menos eu sabia que ele estava me ouvindo. "Você disse que tem pesadelos, não é?". Ele não respondeu, mas ainda assim eu prossegui. "O que te perturba?".

Silêncio.

Mais silêncio. Eu tinha certeza de que ele não iria responder e já ia me desculpar pelo atrevimento quando ele murmurou alguma coisa que eu não pude entender. "O que?".

Ele olhou fundo nos meus olhos antes de responder. E eu pude notar que os dele estavam opacos. "Alvo".

E eu, me sentindo pequena e comovida, não pude fazer mais nada a não ser ceder ao impulso de abraçá-lo.


	5. Sem Máscaras

5- Sem Máscaras

Eu estava deitada na cama, me revirando sem parar e sem qualquer sucesso ao tentar dormir. Pensar na dor de Severo me deixara exausta, mas mesmo assim o sono fugia de mim. Logo que o abracei, ele ficou extremamente tenso, como se ponderasse que atitude tomar. Deveria me azarar, me matar ou...retribuir o gesto? Demorou algum tempo até que ele resolvesse me envolver com seus braços e se render ao momento. E ficamos abraçados por longos minutos, sem emitir qualquer som. Eu sentia a necessidade que vinha dele, a ânsia por afeto, por compreensão. E um contentamento por poder oferecer isso a ele me inundou. Mais tarde, seguimos cada um para o seu quarto e nos despedimos apenas com um meio sorriso. Mas minha mente ainda fervilhava, cheia de informações que me ajudariam a construir e entender o novo Severo Snape. O homem depois da guerra. Devia ser horrível ser perseguido por recordações tão horríveis. Os olhos azuis de Dumbledore perdendo o brilho instantaneamente, seu corpo estirado abaixo da torre após ser atingido por aquela Maldição Imperdoável. A mesma que matara Lupin durante a última das batalhas. Remo... Remo... Remo...

Ouvi batidas na porta. Não queria me levantar. Mais batidas. Eu não respondi, achando que fosse alguma camareira, com a varinha em punho, querendo arrumar o quarto. E então ele chamou meu nome. A voz inconfundível.

Caminhei sem vontade até a porta depois de me trocar com um passe de mágica. Cabelos negros e longos. Eu precisava ser legal com ele por um tempo depois de saber como ele se sentia. E lá estava ele, o mesmo Snape de sempre, com as mesmas roupas de sempre, sem faltar uma única camada. E o mesmo rosto de pedra, como se nada tivesse acontecido na noite anterior e ele ainda fosse uma muralha impenetrável.

"Bom dia, Ninfadora".

Dessa vez quem rolou os olhos fui eu. Ele nunca ia desistir de me chamar daquela maneira

"Bom dia, Severo. À que devo a honra?".

O pseudo-sorriso. "Vim me certificar de que a senhorita tomará seu café da manhã".

Eu ri. "Isso é algum tipo de pegadinha?".

O pseudo-sorriso um pouco mais caprichado. "De modo algum".

"Então quer dizer que você veio, de livre e espontânea vontade, solicitar a minha companhia durante o café da manhã?". Talvez eu ainda estivesse dormindo.

"Perfeitamente" disse ele, fazendo uma reverência e me oferecendo o braço.

"Poção Polissuco! Quem é você? Onde está Severo Snape? O que você fez com ele?" brinquei, com uma expressão de falso pavor.

E, finalmente, ele riu de verdade. Sem máscaras. Nota dez. Um milagre, posso dizer. E, felizmente, ele já estava olhando para o corredor em frente, porque eu não ia querer que ele lesse minha mente e percebesse o quanto eu o estava achando interessante, charmoso e...de sua maneira, lindo.

* * *

Eu ria como uma desvairada na solidão do meu quarto. O que estava acontecendo comigo? Severo Snape e eu? Que piada! Só porque ele era inteligente, lindo, elegante, lindo, educado (bom, quando lhe interessava, claro), lindo, misterioso, lindo, corajoso, lindo e charmoso? Isso não queria dizer que eu estava me interessando por ele! Não mesmo! E nem que aquela vontade enorme de bater na porta dele fosse saudade. E eu me questionava sobre Remo... Será que eu o estava esquecendo? Não! Severo era apenas um amigo...muito querido, mas um amigo. Todo o resto era apenas alucinação causada pela minha carência.

Ele havia me escutado durante horas na noite anterior. Eu finalmente desabafara sobre Remo. Falara de nossa vida juntos, dos planos de casamento, de como eu o amava e era feliz. Depois, tudo desabou e eu me transformei em outra pessoa. Perdi a antiga Tonks em algum lugar dentro de mim e só agora, naquele retiro e com a ajuda dele, estava conseguindo me encontrar aos poucos. Eu falei, falei e falei. E ele me escutou como se eu estivesse recitando os ingredientes de alguma poção muito importante, atento e sem demonstrar desinteresse um só segundo. Depois, eu chorei. Muito e de forma intensa. E então ele retribuiu o meu gesto anterior de amizade e também me abraçou. E enquanto eu me desfazia em lágrimas, ele me embalava e afagava os meus cabelos. Preparou uma poção para facilitar meu sono, que me fazia tanta falta. A dica que ele me deu foi evitar a poção sempre que eu pudesse, que eu tentasse dormir por mim mesma, porque o uso prolongado poderia causar dependência. Eu só deveria tomar depois de qualquer pesadelo e poderia dormir em paz o resto da noite. Quando eu adormeci, ele me levou até meu quarto e me ajeitou em minha cama antes de se retirar.


	6. Como Calda de Chocolate

6- Como Calda de Chocolate

No final de uma das agradáveis tardes que passamos juntos, fomos jogar xadrez de bruxo no salão de jogos. É lógico que Snape reclamou muito, dizendo que seria perda de tempo e ele tinha muito mais o que fazer. Porém, não foi tão difícil convencer aquele professor ranzinza. Eu só precisei desafiá-lo, dizendo que, na minha opinião, ele não tinha o perfil de um bom jogador de xadrez porque era muito previsível. Menti, mas funcionou. Quando chegamos à sala, havia alguns hóspedes lá dentro e, para variar, nos tornamos o centro das atenções. Pensei que Severo ia desistir e me arrastar novamente para o nosso exílio às margens do lago, mas bastou um de seus olhares mortíferos mais caprichados para todos evacuarem o local.

Arrependi-me profundamente. Se eu soubesse que ele ganharia de mim tão facilmente, eu teria sugerido uma outra atividade. Talvez um dos jogos trouxas que meu pai me ensinou, como truco ou buraco. Bom, pelo menos ele estava se divertindo. Com a minha desgraça, lógico, mas eu não ligava. Sentia-me orgulhosa demais por ter sido a responsável pelos primeiros risos sinceros que ele emitira nos últimos anos...ou talvez em toda a sua vida...

Snape me olhava com a astúcia característica. Era a minha vez de jogar, mas algo me dizia que eu não tinha mais saída. Tentei me concentrar, mas sempre tive essa dificuldade. Ainda mais com aqueles olhos enigmáticos observando cada movimento meu. Foi quando um dos funcionários do hotel entrou na sala. Pelas espinhas, não devia ter mais que dezessete anos. E pelo modo como tremia ao olhar desconfiado para Severo, ele já conhecia a fama do mestre. Carregava uma ave agonizante nos braços. "Com licença... Acho que essa coruja procura pela Srta. Tonks".

Sorri. Já havia reconhecido Errol no momento em que notei o estado em que a ave se encontrava. Alegrei-me ao pensar nos Weasley. Eram uma família amistosa e invejável onde sempre havia lugar para mais um. Aliás, eu mesma era uma das "adoções" de Molly. Não que lhe faltassem filhos legítimos, mas lhe sobrava amor no coração. Ao me entregar com cuidado a coruja decrépita, o jovem deixou o local mais rápido que um pomo de ouro.

"Creio que aquele menino foi extremamente bondoso ao chamar esse velho monte de penas de coruja..." disse Severo, estreitando os olhos ao observar como Errol parecia sem vida em minhas mãos. "Mas garanto que a mensagem chegou em uma hora muito conveniente para você, Ninfadora. Salvou sua vida, devo dizer. Note a posição do seu rei. O xeque-mate era inevitável".

Eu ri, ainda tentando abrir o envelope. "Acho que você não vai se importar muito, não é, Severo? Me vencer já devia estar se tornando um tanto quanto monótono".

"De fato" riu ele. "Bom, espero que sejam boas notícias. Duvido, contudo. Aqueles Weasley adoram um melodrama".

Não respondi. Já lia a carta com atenção. Quando terminei de ler, olhei para Severo. Com o queixo apoiado em uma das mãos, ele me fitava com uma expressão que parecia indicar extremo tédio. Mas eu tinha certeza de que ele estava curioso e não queria demonstrar, então resolvi não torturá-lo. "Os Weasley que você tanto critica estão lhe enviando votos de melhoras, Severo. De resto, nada de novo. Molly me perguntando se eu estou comendo bastante, se estou me agasalhando, se estou escovando os dentes, se estou dormindo o suficiente e me comportando bem em geral. Também está me convidando para ir visitá-los assim que possível porque Carlinhos está na Inglaterra...".

Quando voltei a olhar para Severo, percebi que sua expressão tinha mudado. Parecia estar bem mal humorado. Como ele conseguia ter um humor tão inconstante? "O que foi agora?" perguntei, intrigada.

Ele, de início, não disse nada. Apenas me encarava com olhos inquisidores. Notando que eu ainda não havia entendido a sua súbita mudança, ele resolveu se pronunciar. "Estou tentando entender qual a relação entre você ter que visitar os Weasley e o fato de um dos seus 55 filhos estar no país...".

Não pude deixar de gargalhar. Com certeza Severo ainda não sabia das pretensões de Molly. Primeiro queria que eu me casasse com Gui, que aliás é muito bem apessoado, mas ele amava Fleur Delacour e eu amava Remo. Só que Molly não era uma mulher que desistia facilmente. Agora o objetivo era me casar com o segundo filho. Expliquei tudo a Severo, mas a expressão dele não parecia ter melhorado.

"Não sabia que você era assim tão íntima daquele domador de lagartos...".

"Que eufemismo, Severo! Eu não chamaria aqueles dragões de lagartos nem por brincadeira! Saiba que Carlinhos é muito respeitado por seu trabalho na Romênia".

"Pois eu não consigo ver heroísmo nenhum nisso...".

"Severo, Severo... Se eu tivesse te conhecido hoje e não soubesse do seu desprendimento em relação aos sentimentos mundanos, diria que está tendo um ataque de ciúmes". Eu estava tentando parecer irônica, mas não podia negar que ficaria feliz se minhas suspeitas fossem confirmadas.

Snape ergueu uma de suas sobrancelhas novamente. "Ora, não seja ingênua! Eu, com ciúmes de...você? E por causa daquele caipira grosseiro que mal largou as fraldas?".

Sorri, triunfante. "Exatamente!".

Um sorriso se formou em seus lábios. Naquele momento, ele era pura malícia e estava, para o meu desespero, extremamente atraente. Ele se levantou lentamente como se calculasse cada movimento e caminhou até mim, parando atrás da minha cadeira. Arrepios percorreram a minha nuca e eu me vi indefesa apenas por sentir aquela poderosa presença tão perto de mim. Eu estava petrificada e não me atrevi a me virar e dar de cara com aqueles olhos tão...negros, profundos, embriagantes. Então, ele pousou levemente suas mãos em meus ombros e inclinou-se, quase roçando os lábios finos no meu ouvido. Juro que eu não me sentia mais parte desse mundo. Parecia que um universo alternativo havia se formado à minha volta e não existia nada além de nós dois, além do toque dele. Merlin, fazia tanto tempo que eu não me sentia leve daquele jeito. E quando eu pensava que nada mais pudesse me atingir, a voz dele deslizou até o âmago da minha alma. Aquecendo-me...morna, doce e tentadora como calda de chocolate no inverno. "Não me subestime, minha cara Ninfadora. Severo Snape tem muito mais a oferecer que aquele simples rapazola ruivo. Acredite, não tenho motivos para me sentir ameaçado...". E me deixou lá plantada na cadeira, totalmente corada, com calafrios teimosos percorrendo todo o meu corpo e um sorriso bobo pairando em meus lábios. Céus, ele sabia mesmo como argumentar!


	7. A Marca Negra

7- A Marca Negra

Passaram-se dois meses como se fossem dois minutos. E todos os dias nós nos encontrávamos para conversar ou só para ter uma companhia em nosso silêncio. Caminhávamos, líamos e dávamos risada juntos. Lógico que Severo ainda me brindava pouco com um daqueles risos nota dez, mas eles se tornavam cada vez mais constantes. As horas passavam sem que notássemos. E quando nos separávamos, era somente após dizermos "boa noite". Pela primeira vez em dois anos eu me vi acordando de manhã com vontade sincera de viver mais um dia. Eu nunca pensei que me sentiria assim novamente. Ele livrava a minha mente das más lembranças e me fazia sentir segura.

O pior de tudo é que nem sempre eu me achava no direito de me sentir daquela maneira. Às vezes a realidade batia à minha porta e eu me sentia desconfortável, cheia de remorso como se eu fosse uma...uma traidora! Era exatamente essa a palavra! Eu não deveria ter me fechado completamente para todo tipo de sentimento em relação a outro homem que não fosse Remo? Eu não deveria ter morrido com ele, deixando no mundo dos vivos apenas o meu corpo e mais nada? Eu não deveria estar esperando por ele? Sempre achei que me tornaria apenas uma expectadora, assistindo os anos passarem por mim até que fosse a hora dele vir me buscar. Mas não era assim que estava acontecendo. Meus planos foram por água abaixo no momento em que enxerguei quem Severo realmente era. Não sei bem quando foi isso, mas eu não podia mais voltar atrás. Eu tentava, mas não podia... E enquanto isso, a culpa me consumia.

Nunca mais comentamos o ocorrido na sala de jogos, mas eu devo admitir que a partir daquele dia, apenas a sombra de Severo já me fazia suar frio. Precisavam alguns minutos junto dele para que eu me acalmasse. Eu tinha que parar decididamente com aquilo, tinha que aprender a me controlar. Se ele percebesse os zilhões de borboletas que estava despertando no meu estômago só por me dirigir a palavra, eu ficaria muito constrangida.

Certa vez, nós dois estávamos sentados em frente à lareira da suíte dele. Um em cada canto de um enorme sofá cor de vinho. Apesar de achar que aquela distância era o modo mais seguro de resistir aos ímpetos de me jogar nos braços dele, eu não conseguia parar de fitá-lo a cada 2 minutos. Severo estava concentrado na leitura de um de seus livros gigantescos, pré-históricos e certamente muito chatos. De quando em quando, ele levava a mão à testa, massageando-a em alguns pontos como se uma forte enxaqueca estivesse pronta para explodir.

Eu deveria estar lendo a carta de Hermione que acabara de receber, mas admito que na quinta página em que ela me descrevia seu entusiasmo por estar se saindo maravilhosamente bem no preparo das poções para Harry, perdi a paciência. Desisti de fingir que não estava com uma vontade enorme de conversar e me sentei em posição de lótus, encarando Severo abertamente agora. Percebi que ele me olhou com o canto do olho, mas na esperança de que eu continuasse calada, ele voltou à leitura sem me dar atenção. Isso não me impediu, é claro. "Severo?".

Ele bufou algo em resposta, derrotado, mais ainda sem tirar os olhos do livro. Porém, já que eu havia começado, iria até o fim. "Sabe, eu estou me sentindo tão perdida! Não sei mais como viver naquele mundo que nós deixamos. Você já pensou no seu futuro, em como vai ser sua vida depois que sairmos daqui?".

Ele não respondeu de imediato, mas pelo menos fechou o livro e o colocou sobre a mesa de centro, concluindo, para seu desânimo, que a conversa seria longa devido à minha crise existencial recém descoberta. Os olhos dele se fixaram no fogo por algum tempo antes dele resolver olhar para mim e me responder. "Eu não estou certo se terei realmente um futuro, uma fase menos...sombria, Ninfadora. Não depois de tudo o que eu fiz...".

De repente, ele parecia cansado demais. Notei que sua mão descansou inconscientemente em um ponto de seu antebraço onde, por baixo de todo aquele tecido, deveria estar a Marca Negra. Como eu poderia ter me esquecido dela? A memória que ele nunca poderia tentar apagar, a prova mais palpável do que ele já fora capaz de fazer. Quando eu pensava que ele não poderia guardar mais feridas, eu descobria uma nova. Aquele homem era tão calejado, tão atormentado e, ao mesmo tempo, tão forte. E a cada dia eu o admirava mais.

Aproximei-me dele, sentando ao seu lado. Não que aquela fosse a melhor das idéias, porque o perfume dele (o motivo dele começar a usar perfume de uma hora para a outra eu não sabia dizer) invadiu as minhas narinas e as minhas queridas colegas borboletas começaram a se manifestar. Esforcei-me para ignorá-las. "Nós somos amigos, não somos?". Ele olhou para o teto e estreitou os olhos, simulando dúvida para me provocar, como se uma resposta para aquela pergunta fosse bem complicada. Resolvi continuar, impaciente. "Foi uma pergunta retórica! Você não precisa responder! Somos amigos e ponto!".

Severo riu. Ah, Merlin! Por que ele tinha que fazer aquilo finalmente com tanta perfeição e tão perto de mim? "Se você está dizendo... Não serei eu o responsável por abalar tamanha convicção".

"Severo, eu estou falando sério! Bom, mas vamos direto ao ponto. Se nós somos amigos, você não vai me negar um pedido, não é?".

A expressão dele era intrigada. "Há esse tipo de regra entre amigos?". Dessa vez quem lançou o olhar fuzilante fui eu. E funcionou, porque ele se rendeu. "Certo, Ninfadora. Você venceu. Mas pense bem no que vai pedir. Não me tome como um dos gênios da lâmpada dos contos trouxas. Só realizo um desejo e não vou te oferecer outra chance".

Segurei o riso. Na verdade, o que eu ia pedir era muito sério e não era hora para brincadeiras. Inspirei fortemente. Dependendo da reação dele, aqueles poderiam ser os meus últimos minutos de vida. "Eu posso ver a sua Marca?".

O rosto de Severo mudou de expressão umas três vezes depois que eu falei. Surpresa, desprezo, ódio. Ele desviou o olhar, incomodado. "Eu não acho que seria uma boa idéia. Já tenho problemas demais sem ficar lembrando aos outros da existência dela...".

Aproximei-me ainda mais e, num impulso corajoso ou de pura inconseqüência, busquei seus olhos, que fugiam dos meus. "Por favor, Severo...".

A tensão reinou por um tempo, e então ele suspirou, estendendo o braço. Mesmo usando a minha voz mais meiga, não pensei que seria tão fácil convencê-lo e fiquei surpresa. Imaginava o quanto era duro para ele se deixar tocar dessa maneira. Quando consegui raciocinar novamente, segurei seu braço com cautela. Afastei aquela armadura de panos lentamente, com medo de machucá-lo de alguma forma. E então, lá estava ela. Escura, forte e permanente. Maculando sua pele alva. Cobri-a com a palma da minha mão. Era fria e parecia morta. Meus olhos já marejavam quando eu mais uma vez olhei para ele. "Ela...ela te causa dor?".

Então, num gesto que eu nunca esperaria, a mão livre dele cobriu a minha. Quente e suave, contrastando com a sensação gélida que eu tinha em minha palma. Seus olhos estavam mais uma vez opacos e, para meu espanto, eu percebi que também estavam úmidos. "Não dói mais exatamente nesse ponto desde que vencemos a guerra...". Segurando minha mão com cuidado, como se eu fosse uma boneca de porcelana muito pequena e delicada, ele a pousou em sua testa. "Mas dói aqui...". Com mais cuidado ainda, ele levou minha mão até seu peito, acima de onde fica o coração, e a envolveu com a sua. "E aqui...".

Dominada pela emoção, eu não conseguia me mover. As lágrimas umideciam meus lábios. Todo aquele sofrimento escondido durante anos me comovia tanto quanto a maneira como ele estava agora se abrindo para mim. Nunca vi Snape tão vulnerável, tão abandonado perante outra pessoa. Os olhos dele não me deixavam, ainda opacos. "Ela te assusta?". Foi a primeira vez que notei uma certa hesitação no tom de voz de Severo, como se ele tivesse medo da resposta.

"Não! Nunca! Você não se resume aos seus erros, Severo! Você é muito mais que isso! Você tem um passado. Isso é fato. Mas quem não tem?".

Sorri para ele e ele me retribuiu antes de se manifestar. "Eu não acho que você tenha algo tão...grotesco...em seu passado".

"Tenho, Severo. Eu sou uma Black e isso não pode ser mudado. Mas te garanto que esse sangue que corre em minhas veias só não me enoja mais por causa de minha mãe e de Sirius, pessoas maravilhosas...".

Sorrimos mais uma vez. Essa era uma das maneiras que nós dois encontramos para haver comunicação até mesmo no silêncio. E então, me dei conta de que minha mão ainda estava sobre o peito dele. Seu coração batia tão rápido quanto o meu. As minhas borboletas, que já estavam descontroladas, se multiplicaram. Arrebatada mais uma vez pelo magnetismo dos olhos dele, aproximei-me e senti que seus braços me envolviam lentamente. Merlin! A respiração dele estava tão próxima que queimava a minha pele. Todo o meu juízo se esvaiu. Ou quase todo, porque a única coisa que eu podia pensar além da enorme vontade de beijá-lo, era que aquilo estava errado. Remo! "Eu...eu acho melhor eu ir. É tarde...muito tarde...e nós precisamos descansar" murmurei, ainda nos braços dele. Eu disse aquilo, mas minhas atitudes não me ajudavam. Eu não conseguia me levantar dali, não conseguia deixar Severo. Porém, acho que ele entendeu (ou leu em meus olhos) que o fantasma de Remo estava ali entre nós. Seus braços se afrouxaram relutantemente, mas ele me soltou. E sorriu. Nota onze...talvez doze...

Antes que eu pudesse me arrepender, segui aflita para a porta. Minhas pernas estavam bambas e minha respiração ainda não tinha voltado ao normal. "Boa noite, Severo" eu disse, com a voz fraca.

Ele se ajeitou no sofá, ainda sorrindo. Eu realmente precisava sair dali o mais rápido possível. "Boa noite, Ninfadora. E obrigado".

"Como?". Mais uma vez eu não entendia nada.

"Obrigado por estar aqui e por suportar meu mau humor, meus desabafos...".

Sorri. Suportar? Como se estivesse sendo ruim ficar ao lado dele! E antes que eu abrisse minha enorme boca e falasse alguma grande besteira romântica da qual eu me arrependeria muito, fechei a porta e me abriguei em meu quarto.

* * *

Olá, pessoas:o)

Capítulo tristinho, mas é o elo para o próximo! Espero que não tenha ficado muito brega, mas às vezes é meio inevitável...rs... Queria agradecer à Sheyla Snape pelas reviews que ela me mandou! Valeu mesmo! Pelas informações do site, acho que outras pessoas também estão lendo a fanfic, apesar de não fazerem comentários... Bom, espero que estejam gostando:o)! E quem quiser comentar, comente! É sempre bom saber se nosso trabalho está bom... :o)

Tudo de bom para vocês!


	8. Sussurros

8- Sussurros

Eu tentei evitar Severo, achando que talvez a convivência constante estivesse me confundindo. Eu já estava passando por um período difícil, estava emotiva e frágil demais e poderia muito bem estar fantasiando sentimentos que, na verdade, não existiam nem da minha parte nem da dele.

O problema foi que essa situação me fez notar que toda a minha força de vontade havia desaparecido. Determinação não fazia mais parte do meu dicionário, pelo que pude perceber. Tudo bem, eu não atendi a porta da primeira vez que ele bateu pela manhã. Afundei minha cabeça nos travesseiros. Nem da segunda. Talvez teria sido mais eficiente me trancar no banheiro. Mas antes que ele pudesse bater uma terceira vez ou desistir, eu já estava com minhas melhores vestes e com a mão na maçaneta. Certo, certo...ele não merecia tanta falta de educação da minha parte. Atender à porta foi apenas uma atitude gentil e eu deveria me orgulhar disso, afinal de contas, o pobre não tinha culpa de nada e poderia ficar preocupado comigo. De qualquer maneira, nem tudo estava perdido. Eu ainda poderia dar uma desculpa para não sair. E foi aí que eu tive certeza mais que absoluta de que minha voz agia por conta própria e não me devia satisfações. Um sonoro "sim" e inúmeras borboletas em polvorosa foram a resposta ao convite dele para fazer uma caminhada até as estufas do estabelecimento.

* * *

Eu precisava parar de me enganar. Sem dúvida nenhuma a situação era desesperadora. Uma emergência, eu diria. Eu precisava desabafar com alguém, expressar minhas dúvidas para tentar clarear minhas idéias. Mas quem? Teria que ser uma pessoa neutra, que ao saber do meu interesse por Snape, não o acusasse no mesmo instante de ter me lançado a maldição Imperius. Sinceramente, eu não tinha muitas opções. Havia a minha mãe, mas esse não era exatamente um assunto que eu dividiria com ela logo de cara sem morrer de vergonha, por mais amiga e mente aberta que ela fosse. As outras possibilidades eram Molly e Minerva, mulheres que me ajudaram muito no pior período da minha vida. Mas Molly era impulsiva demais. E sua língua bem mais independente que a minha. Se por distração ela comentasse alguma coisa durante o jantar, todos os Weasley e agregados (uma grande parte da população bruxa, para ser mais exata) já ficariam sabendo. E depois, as expectativas dela sobre Carlinhos e eu seriam destruídas. Isso a chatearia e talvez ela não fosse imparcial ao falar de Severo. Bom, restara Minerva. Um pouco fria, talvez, mas conhecia muito mais da vida do que eu. E respeitava Severo. Tomei minha decisão e escrevi a ela o mais rápido possível. A resposta também veio sem demora, como eu esperava. Eram poucas as frases, confirmando o jeito direto e prático da diretora.

_Minha cara Tonks,_

_Devo dizer que fiquei um tanto surpresa com o que li em sua carta. Pude sentir o quão desnorteada você está, querida. Mas você e somente você pode responder tais perguntas. A única maneira que encontrei para tentar te ajudar é também a única certeza que tenho e que você também deveria ter. Remo sempre quis a sua felicidade. Você está feliz?__  
__Minerva_

Li aquele papel umas trinta vezes seguidas. Era verdade. Remo sempre quis que eu fosse feliz e sempre se esforçou para me fazer sorrir. Mas será que era justo eu me dar ao luxo de viver a felicidade novamente sendo que ele estava...morto? E será que eu estava mesmo feliz? Fiquei um bom tempo pensando, repassando mentalmente todos os momentos que passei com Snape desde que o conheci melhor. Que Gryffindor me protegesse, mas eu estava! Não completamente, mas nos momentos em que eu conseguia deixar de lado todo aquele impasse, Severo só me fazia bem.

* * *

Mais dois dias se foram e eu ainda estava confusa. A idéia de ser feliz sem Remo precisava ser amadurecida, porque eu ainda me sentia um pouco culpada. E então uma noite, após ter acordado aos gritos por causa de mais um pesadelo, eu ainda tentava forçar meu corpo cheio de preguiça a ir até o banheiro para pegar um pouco da poção de Severo quando escutei um som estranho vindo de fora. Quase caí da cama e meu coração quase saiu pela boca no instante em que ouvi a porta do meu quarto se abrindo lentamente. Tudo o que pude fazer em um piscar de olhos foi pegar minha varinha, que estava sobre o criado-mudo, e voltar a deitar, tentando fingir que dormia, na esperança de pegar o invasor de surpresa. A luz fraca do corredor invadiu a escuridão do meu quarto por míseros segundos, até que um longo vulto a bloqueou e a porta foi fechada suavemente.

Eu não fazia idéia de quem seria. Não havia chaves porque tudo naquele retiro era planejado para fortalecer ou para reconstruir a confiança dos hóspedes nas outras pessoas e neles mesmos. Era permitido, porém, o uso de feitiços para proteger as portas se fosse a nossa vontade, mas eu, para variar, havia me esquecido desse detalhe naquela noite. Eu não sabia o que fazer ou o que pensar. Poderia ser alguém querendo me machucar ou me matar. Depois do que presenciei na guerra, eu tinha pleno conhecimento de que muitas pessoas nesse mundo eram capazes de coisas inomináveis.

Eu ouvi os passos leves se aproximando da cama, amaldiçoando a mim mesma por ser tão descuidada. Abri um pouco os olhos, e então eu o vi. Lutando para controlar minha respiração e meus nervos, eu fechei novamente os olhos, como se dormisse o sono dos justos. Por que ele estava lá? Por que Severo Snape entraria sorrateiramente no meu quarto no meio da madrugada?

Subitamente, o suspiro dele quebrou o silêncio do cômodo e eu entendi ainda menos. Ele estava em pé ao lado da minha cama, com os braços cruzados. Eu podia observá-lo precariamente pelas pequenas fendas dos meus olhos semicerrados. A luz da lua dançava na pele pálida do rosto dele enquanto longas mechas de seu cabelo escondiam seus olhos poderosos. Ele vestia um robe negro sobre seus pijamas da mesma cor. Nada muito diferente do habitual, mas havia menos camadas. E isso o fazia parecer menos sério.

Ele se aproximou ainda mais da minha cama, descruzando os braços e se ajoelhando ao meu lado. Fechei os olhos rapidamente, me sentindo arrebatada pela emoção que tomava conta de todos os meus sentidos. Eu não queria que ele soubesse que eu estava acordada porque eu precisava descobrir o motivo daquela visita tão fora dos padrões. Com os olhos ainda cerrados, eu respirei profundamente, deixando que o aroma de sua pele me invadisse. O som suave da respiração dele flutuava pelos meus ouvidos e eu podia sentir os olhos dele acariciando meu corpo. Merlin! Eu não podia me sentir daquele jeito, não naquele momento! Remo ainda estava em mim...

"Ninfadora..." ele sussurrou, afastando uma mecha de cabelo da minha testa. Meus cabelos estavam negros e longos ainda e eu havia acrescentado cachos nas pontas. Eu percebi que aquele estilo agradava Severo e não tive mais vontade de mudar. Os dedos dele tocaram minha pele como pétalas de rosa. Eu me controlei para não tremer ao toque dele. Isso me denunciaria. Com certeza ele pensava que eu havia tomado a poção e que não acordaria até o dia seguinte nem que um grupo trouxa de rock pesado fosse tocar dentro da minha suíte. "Ouvi seus gritos. Você chamava por ele..." disse em voz baixa.

Mais uma vez ele tocou meu rosto, acariciando com leveza. Meu corpo ardia e eu não podia mais evitar. "Eu sei que você está sofrendo e que ainda o ama, mas nesses meses em que convivemos eu... Eu não pude deixar de...". Ele suspirou fundo novamente e pude notar que estava irritado consigo mesmo. "Veja o que fez comigo! Perdi todo o senso do ridículo! Estou agindo como um moleque imbecil! Nem sei por que razão me desloquei até aqui no meio da madrugada, para ser sincero. Desconfio que senti a sua falta! Depois de apenas três horas de separação! Isso é uma sandice! É totalmente ilógico e...inadequado!".

Parei de respirar por um tempo. Minha batalha interior contra meus sentimentos estava cada vez mais avassaladora. Eu queria rir do monólogo de Snape e, ao mesmo tempo, chorar. Queria me sentar, segurá-lo pelos ombros, sacudi-lo e discutir o que ele considerava lógico ou adequado em um relacionamento, porque eu também queria saber. Mas a minha maior vontade era beijá-lo de uma vez por todas e acabar com tudo aquilo.

Ele resolveu prosseguir e mais uma faceta de Severo se revelou. Ele, que sempre se comunicou mais com os olhos do que pela fala, despejou uma torrente de idéias que pareciam se materializar em suas palavras atropeladas. Nunca vi Severo falar tanto e com tanta paixão. "Consolidar a minha reputação de solitário infame e cruel me deu tanto trabalho e eu a estimava tanto! Porque pelo menos eu tinha paz! Mas agora não tenho mais e a culpa é somente sua! Penso em você todo o tempo! Todos os meus malditos pensamentos incluem seus olhos, seus cabelos, sua pele, seu sorriso! É uma luta me conter e não te beijar quando estamos juntos! E não está sendo nada fácil lidar com o que estou sentindo, mas eu preciso dizer com todas as letras antes que essa ânsia me enlouqueça. Eu nunca poderia estar dizendo isso lá fora, quando você estivesse acordada e me olhando nos olhos porque seria...surreal. Mas eu estou apaixonado por você, Ninfadora... irremediavelmente e com todas as minhas forças...".

Eu não precisava mais me importar que ele notasse algum movimento meu. Fiquei paralisada. Eu queria tanto dizer que eu sentia o mesmo, mas não poderia. Acho que fiquei temporariamente muda. "Até amanhã" foi o último sussurro dele antes de se levantar e me beijar. Um beijo tão leve que parecia o toque de uma pluma. Então ele se foi antes que eu pudesse esboçar qualquer reação.

Já sozinha em meu quarto, eu me sentei, levando meus dedos aos lábios. Parecia que a boca dele ainda os tocava, queimando. Severo Snape estava apaixonado por mim! Pensamentos sobre ele inundaram minha mente, brigando pelo espaço das lembranças infindáveis sobre Remo.

* * *

Oi, pessoal

Nossa, esse foi um capítulo bem difícil de escrever. Sabe quando a gente escreve, apaga, escreve e apaga de novo e ainda assim não fica feliz com o resultado? Parece que falta alguma coisa. Bom, mas eu entendi o motivo: nesse momento, Snape revela como se sente. Há uma mudança na maneira de agir dele e foi difícil fazer essa transição...

Bom, mas espero que tenha ficado bom. De qualquer maneira, eu sempre acabo mudando alguma coisa mesmo depois de postado, caso eu tenha uma idéia melhor...rs...  
Bom, é isso! Tudo de bom para vocês todas(os). Obrigada novamente pelo comentário, Sheyla.

Até mais!

Vinola


	9. Retribuindo a Visita

9- Retribuindo a Visita

"Bom dia, Severo!" saudei, com um tom de voz bem mais estridente do que eu pretendia. Ele acabara de abrir a porta e eu tive que corar, já que meu coração bateu tão rápido e tão forte que acho que até ele ouviu. Mesmo poucas horas depois de sua adorável visita ao meu quarto, a necessidade de estar com ele era tanta que acho que quebrei uma grande regra da boa educação: fui importuná-lo assim que o sol começou a nascer. Era cedo demais para qualquer mortal em férias, mas não para Severo Snape, como acabei descobrindo ao encontrá-lo já vestido e em plena atividade, com três vidros de ingredientes gosmentos e malcheirosos nas mãos. Notei, ao correr os olhos curiosos pelo cômodo, que o caldeirão já borbulhava e que dezenas de pergaminhos com anotações jaziam na escrivaninha escura. Meus olhos estavam cheios de uma ansiedade adolescente por estar com ele e minha alegria era tão óbvia e tão sem motivo aparente que se tornava tremendamente embaraçosa. "Como você está?".

Severo lançou-me um olhar desconfiado, provavelmente achando que eu perdera de vez a minha sanidade mental. Afinal, como alguém era capaz de estar radiante e cheio de energia quando até o dia ainda lutava para acordar? "Estou bem, na medida do possível. Aproveitei a insônia para desenvolver algumas experiências novas. E você, como está? Teve pesadelos?".

Sorri. Ele disfarçava muito bem. Diferente de mim, que estava agindo como uma menina de treze anos que se depara com seu ídolo pop no meio da rua. Tentei ser mais sensata e manter o diálogo. "Apenas um, Severo. Depois, não mais. Sua poção é mesmo ótima...".

E ele sorriu também. Não um pseudo-sorriso, mas um sorriso genuíno que eu nunca pensei que existisse no repertório de um homem como aquele. Intrigante, lindo, teimoso, lindo, carrancudo...e lindo. Minha língua começou a coçar e eu achei que contaria a verdade, contaria o que havia visto e escutado. Mas não era a hora certa. Eu ainda não tinha certeza do que responder a ele ou de como proceder e poderia parecer uma idiota completa. Não que eu já não estivesse rumando para esse caminho, mas tentar ainda não custava nada.

"O que houve, Ninfadora? Há algum tipo de espinha crescendo no meio do meu nariz?" perguntou ele, trazendo minha mente de volta ao meu corpo ao fazer uso de seu sorriso sarcástico que, diga-se de passagem, andava meio esquecido. Bom, assim ele também era lindo.

Soltei um suspiro bem suspeito. Não denotava cansaço, nem tédio, nem derrota. Para minha vergonha, se parecia muito com um suspiro terno, apaixonado. Escolhi bem as palavras antes de abrir a boca porque eu sentia que poderia colocar tudo a perder a qualquer minuto. "Não, Severo. É que você me surpreende a cada dia. Juro que nunca pensei que você fosse capaz de sorrir de verdade".

E, como se ele soubesse que aquilo me fazia derreter e se divertisse muito com os resultados, ele riu. Nota máxima e com louvor. "Se me permite o trocadilho trouxa, tenho alguns truques na manga. E por mais desgosto que tais manifestações de satisfação me causem, preciso praticá-las de vez em quando para que a musculatura do meu rosto não atrofie. Recomendações médicas".

Rimos juntos por um bom tempo até que Severo se lembrou de voltar ao trabalho. Depois de cansar de resmungar e protestar contra meus insistentes pedidos, ele até me deixou ser sua assistente no preparo de uma poção que nem me lembro mais para que servia porque, enquanto ele me explicava, eu estava muito mais preocupada em estudar como pequenas e charmosas linhas de expressão apareciam em sua testa quando ele estava concentrado ou em como seu maxilar ficava tenso quando os resultados não eram os esperados. Devo ter deixado escapar um ou outro daqueles suspiros suspeitos durante o preparo da poção. E devo ter me esquecido de alguns pequenos detalhes, como usar a temperatura adequada ou...o ingrediente correto.

Snape, que estava escrevendo páginas e mais páginas enquanto me passava as instruções, arregalou os olhos ao voltar sua atenção para o caldeirão. O líquido violeta (que deveria ser amarelo) espirrava para todos os lados. "Não tenho dúvidas de que me arrisquei bem menos em meus tempos de agente duplo! Como mãos tão delicadas podem sofrer de tamanha falta de sensibilidade? Francamente, Ninfadora!".

Não sei por que razão me lembrei de Hermione. Certo, digamos que eu atrapalhei mais que ajudei, mas ele estava exagerando. Não causei maiores catástrofes e nenhum de nós estava ferido. E nem me importei com a grande mancha nas minhas roupas novas, já que ele havia dito, mesmo em meio a um sermão, que minhas mãos eram delicadas...

* * *

Durante várias noites, fingi que dormia, esperando pela visita dele. E ele nunca faltou, pontual até em seu compromisso secreto. Eu podia ver, durante as manhãs, que as olheiras dele estavam cada vez mais escuras e isso me preocupava, de certa maneira. Sentia-me egoísta por ansiar, por querer que ele passasse a maior parte da noite ao meu lado, velando meu sono, murmurando doçuras no meu ouvido e me fazendo carinho sem esperar uma resposta, sem esperar nada em troca, porque tudo o que eu fazia era "dormir" profundamente.

Certa noite, ele não apareceu. Eu esperei, esperei e esperei. Nada. Eu estava preocupada e sentia...saudades. "Provavelmente ele desmaiou de sono. Pobrezinho..." murmurei, me sentando na cama. Cruzei e descruzei nervosamente as pernas e uma idéia se formou em minha cabeça. Não, de jeito nenhum! Eu não ia cometer aquela loucura. Ninfadora Tonks era senhora de suas ações. Joguei-me na cama e fitei o teto por um tempo, enrolando meus cabelos em volta dos meus dedos. Tentei contar carneirinhos, unicórnios e até elfos domésticos. Mais cinco minutos de resistência e eu já estaria dormindo. Doce ilusão! Quando dei por mim, eu já estava vestindo meu roupão por cima da camisola e minha mão já empurrava a porta. Eu precisava mesmo ser menos impulsiva e teimosa. Espiei pelo corredor e procurei por algum sinal de outros hóspedes. Não havia ninguém, todos deveriam estar dormindo. Saí do meu quarto e fechei a porta.

Silenciosamente, toquei a porta de Severo. Nenhum feitiço. Mas como? Severo Snape nunca baixaria a guarda dessa maneira. Isso era coisa para descabeçados e ingênuos como...bom...como eu. Imaginei que talvez ele ainda pretendesse me fazer a habitual visita antes de se recolher e proteger a porta, mas o sono o havia vencido. Ou talvez ele estivesse mesmo recobrando sua confiança nas pessoas. O pânico percorria meu corpo. O que eu estava fazendo? Eu não sabia e não me importava. Respirei fundo e, corajosa, abri a porta, entrando nos domínios obscuros do Mestre de Poções. Merlin que olhasse por mim!

* * *

_E aqui estamos nós mais uma vez:o)_

_Estamos na reta final...e eu achei que já era hora de ser realmente má e terminar o capítulo em um momento não muito oportuno...rs..._

_Tudo de bom para vocês! Comentários, como eu já disse, são sempre muito preciosos!_


	10. O Despertar ou Anjo

10- O Despertar ou Anjo

Quando meus olhos se adaptaram ao quarto escuro, muito fracamente iluminado pela luz da lua que entrava pelas persianas das janelas, minha respiração parou. Perante os frascos, livros e papéis dele, cercada por sua intimidade sem ser convidada, o desvario do meu ato pareceu-me, subitamente, óbvio demais. Escorei-me na porta, inspirando o máximo de ar possível para recuperar o controle, pois eu tremia dos pés à cabeça. Uma Tonks nervosa é uma Tonks extremamente desastrada e...barulhenta, o que não era muito recomendável naquela situação. Merlin, eu havia feito! Invadi o quarto de Severo Snape, ex-Comensal da Morte, ex-agente duplo e, portanto, versado em se defender de prováveis ataques surpresa! Isso não soava nada saudável...

Corri os olhos pelo ambiente enquanto tentava organizar meus pensamentos. E, encoberto pelas sombras da noite, lá estava ele. O corpo esguio de Severo se espalhava pela cama, deitado sobre as cobertas. Decididamente, ele não havia se preparado para dormir. Como eu imaginara, ele devia ter se deitado para descansar um pouco e acabou adormecendo. Fora vencido pela fadiga, provando que, acima de tudo, era humano e tinha necessidades humanas, por mais que ele considerasse isso uma fraqueza e tentasse ser diferente.

Aproximei-me com toda a cautela que pude, receando tropeçar em minha própria roupa e me estatelar no chão, o que não seria nenhuma novidade para mim. Vestindo apenas o pijama preto de seda, ele estava...magnífico, na falta de um termo que lhe fizesse mais justiça. Na solidão, desavisado da presença de outras pessoas e sem a preocupação de afastá-las, seu rosto era menos duro, menos tenso. Os botões da camisa estavam abertos e sua mão repousava sobre seu peito, subindo e descendo ao acompanhar o ritmo de sua respiração.

Corei horrores quando me dei conta de que estava hipnotizada por seu corpo. A pele clara parecia tão macia, seus ombros eram largos e todo o seu tronco, pelo que eu podia ver, era muito bem desenhado. Admito que as inúmeras camadas de roupa sempre despertaram a minha já bastante ativa curiosidade e muitas vezes imaginei como ele seria se estivesse...menos vestido. E apesar da minha imaginação ser bastante fértil, me surpreendi. Ele era mesmo magro, mas não era, de forma alguma, pele e osso. Anos carregando caldeirões pesados talvez tenham ajudado, porque ele não parecia ser o tipo de homem que fazia exercícios regularmente e intencionalmente. Senti vontade de rir da minha descoberta inusitada. Severo Snape era o protótipo do falso magro. Inacreditável! Seria um segredo que eu não faria questão de dividir com alguém, ainda mais com alguém que fosse do sexo feminino. Talvez eu até sugerisse que ele acrescentasse mais uma capa de um tecido bem grosso à sua indumentária. Era só o que me faltava, mas eu estava morrendo de ciúmes. Suspirei, tomada por um acesso de carinho. E diziam que Lockhart era o galã das bruxas... Pois sim! Percebi que talvez eu estivesse me exaltando um pouco. E ralhei comigo mesma, exigindo controle. O que eu estava vendo afinal? Era apenas Severo Snape. Em trajes de dormir, mas apenas Severo Snape. Céus, eu precisava de chocolate! Uma enorme quantidade de chocolate!

Resolvi deixar esse tipo de observação inconveniente para depois ao notar que ele não dormia tranqüilo. Movia o rosto de um lado para o outro de tempos em tempos, como se tomado por um nervosismo mudo. Eu me aproximei um pouco mais e, como em todas as outras vezes em que estávamos próximos, ele me envolveu com seu aroma. Em uma nota mental, resolvi que a primeira coisa que faria ao passar por Hogsmeade seria comprar todo o estoque de chocolate da Dedosdemel.

Eu o observei durante vários minutos. Seu corpo, às vezes, ficava tenso e sua expressão era de dor. Ele lutava contra seu pesadelo e eu senti vontade de envolvê-lo em um abraço e dizer que estava tudo bem, mas eu não podia. Depois de algum tempo resistindo, eu percebi que ele se acalmava. Moveu-se um pouco, virando a cabeça para a direção onde eu estava como se também fosse atraído pelo meu cheiro, por minha respiração. Seus lábios se partiram preguiçosamente enquanto ele respirava fundo. Naquele momento eu poderia jurar que o ouvi me chamando. Minha nossa! Eu amava o modo como ele dizia meu nome! Aliás, vindo da boca dele, Ninfadora não parecia tão hediondo. Parecia até bem aceitável. Ah, Severo... ele poderia me chamar de Ninfadora por todo o sempre que seria como música para os meus ouvidos...

Sentando-me com muito cuidado na beirada da cama, levei minha mão trêmula até ele e afastei os longos cabelos de seu rosto. "Senti sua falta essa noite" sussurrei. E, em resposta, ele suspirou. Parecia que podia me ouvir. Eu estava começando a entender o motivo das visitas dele. Era reconfortante falar com ele, libertar meus pensamentos sem preocupações, sem medo. "Eu imaginei que você estaria cansado, então achei que era hora de retribuir suas visitas tão gentis". Minha voz era quase inaudível, até para mim. "Eu só queria te dizer que sempre te ouvi, Severo. Ah, você não tem idéia do que tem feito por mim. Você é...maravilhoso...". Eu tocava o rosto dele com extremo cuidado, por medo de acordá-lo. "E...eu acho que...que também me apaixonei por você". As palavras quase me chocaram. Eu havia dito o que eu nunca imaginei ser capaz de dizer de novo.

Lágrimas turvaram minha vista enquanto eu fitava seu rosto adormecido, admirada. Eu temia que meus soluços chorosos o acordassem. O mais sensato era sair dali sem mais delongas. Levantei-me e beijei com ternura sua testa. Eu estava pronta para ir.

"Ninfadora...". A voz dele estava rouca por causa do sono. "Por favor, não vá embora...". Eu era pura surpresa quando me virei para encará-lo. Eu quase podia ver as lágrimas também nos olhos dele. Severo Snape...chorando?

Entrei em pânico. Quando ele havia despertado? O que ele teria ouvido? Meus pés se fixaram no chão e me senti muito fraca. Não sabia como agir, o que fazer. Não sabia se atendia ao pedido dele ou se fugia. A única coisa que eu conseguia sentir era remorso pelas palavras que disse, que estavam tão bem guardadas dentro de mim e que não deveriam ter saído de lá. Eu estava apaixonada por Severo. Eu estava traindo a memória de Remo... Ele não merecia...

"Não, Severo... Eu sinto muito, eu não deveria estar aqui... Eu... Remo..." gritei, correndo para a porta.

Severo levantou-se em um salto e com apenas dois ou três de seus passos decididos, ele me alcançou. "Ninfadora...por favor..." pediu, segurando minha mão. Pelo modo como falou, qualquer um diria que ele estava implorando.

"Ah, Severo... O que está acontecendo comigo. Eu estou tão confusa. Não sei mais o que é certo ou errado...". Afundando meu rosto em minhas mãos, eu deixei que ele me envolvesse com seus braços fortes e que me passavam tanta segurança. A pele dele era realmente macia e quente... Tão convidativa que eu poderia ficar ali por séculos, milênios, eras...

Enquanto afagava meus cabelos, seus lábios roçavam em minha testa e ele distribuía pequenos beijos por minhas têmporas. Doce e carinhoso, ele me mostrava mais uma de suas facetas secretas. "Eu também neguei até o último segundo que isso poderia estar acontecendo. Mas então eu me dei conta de como tudo isso é simples. Eu me apaixonei por você e você se apaixonou por mim. Não precisamos de mais nada além disso...".

Ele estava tão sereno e parecia tão certo do que estava dizendo que eu senti uma pontinha de inveja. Eu poderia suplicar de joelhos por um pouco daquela atitude calma. "Mas como isso foi acontecer, Severo? E Remo? Eu não posso fazer isso com ele...eu...".

Ele suspirou, estudando cada traço do meu rosto. Estava procurando pelas palavras certas, mas acho que não as encontrava. "A vida nos pregou uma peça e tanto, não acha? Se eu soubesse quem é o responsável por tudo isso, com certeza ele estaria em apuros. Tenho algumas azarações de minha autoria que ainda nem foram testadas...".

E mesmo em meio àquela situação absurda, ele me fez sorrir. Tomando minha mão, me levou até o sofá e me fez sentar ao lado dele. Pegou a varinha que estava sobre a mesa de centro e fez com que a lareira se acendesse. O quarto se encheu de uma luz amarelada e sombras começaram a brincar pelas paredes. Depois de mais algum tempo me fitando e também sorrindo, prosseguiu. "Eu nunca almejaria substituir Lupin em sua vida. Sei que seria impossível. Eu sempre soube ser justo e mesmo achando que ele teve um péssimo gosto ao escolher suas amizades, admito que ele era forte e leal. Infelizmente, não está mais aqui conosco. Mas eu acredito que ele gostaria que você fosse tão corajosa quanto ele e seguisse sua vida, enfrentando qualquer tipo de barreira. Não tenha medo de se entregar novamente, Ninfadora. Se você me aceitar, se tiver paciência com esse velho ranzinza, se me deixar cuidar de você, acho que posso fazer com que volte a ser aquela moça cheia de alegria e esperança de antes da guerra, porque você me faz querer ser um homem melhor...".

Meu sorriso se alargou e as lágrimas voltaram a correr. Ele estava certo. Remo gostaria que eu enfrentasse a vida de cabeça erguida e aproveitasse ao máximo meus dias nesse mundo. E onde quer que ele estivesse, eu sabia que estaria sempre olhando por mim. Ele saberia que eu sempre o amaria e guardaria suas lembranças em meu coração. Mas a minha vida precisava continuar. E só ao lado de Severo eu imaginava que isso seria possível.

Ele tocou meu queixo e levantou meu rosto com carinho para que nossos olhos se encontrassem. E então eu vi. Bem no fundo da escuridão daqueles olhos, dançava um brilho novo. No abismo negro, meu reflexo era a luz. E eu me rendi totalmente. Todos os problemas, todos os contras se perderam em algum buraco negro da minha mente para nunca mais voltarem. Eu soube que faria tudo por aquele homem e ele também faria tudo por mim. Fechei os olhos quando o rosto dele estava a milímetros do meu. O beijo de Severo foi algo que eu nunca poderia descrever com exatidão. Seus lábios eram como plumas ainda, tão suaves...mas, ao mesmo tempo, poderosos e estonteantes. As mãos dele envolveram o meu rosto quando ele aprofundou o beijo, pressionando com mais ânsia sua boca contra a minha. Severo me levou para uma outra dimensão, um lugar que com certeza devia ser muito parecido com o paraíso. Quando os braços dele mais uma vez acolheram minha cintura, eu passei os meus ao redor de seu pescoço. E naquela doce intimidade, eu tive certeza de que nunca me arrependeria daquela decisão de me libertar. Eu estava perdida nas trevas da minha própria alma. Mas ele foi até mim e me despertou. Não mais um morcego das masmorras, mas um anjo que trouxe a luz de volta à minha vida...

* * *

_Olá, leitores:o)_

_Capítulo bem difícil de sair! Tantas coisas precisavam ser esclarecidas entre eles! E mais uma vez eu escrevi, apaguei, escrevi de novo...rs... Fiz especialmente para as minhas amigas "severetes":o) Será que vocês gostaram do Snape nesse capítulo? Comentem, tá? Estou esperando!_

_OBS: O próximo capítulo será o "Epílogo"...snif..._


	11. Epílogo

Epílogo

Estávamos caminhando lado a lado, seguindo para o mesmo lago onde tudo começou. Eu o observava de quando em quando, suspirando ao inalar seu perfume e sentindo o calor de sua mão junto da minha. E então, quando eu menos esperava, quando eu estava completamente distraída memorizando cara traço de seu rosto pela milésima vez, ele retribuía o olhar de forma tão intensa que eu precisava me controlar para não sair tropeçando pelas raízes e arbustos do caminho. Essa era uma grande diferença entre nós, porque enquanto eu precisava muito dos vocábulos para me expressar e para interagir com os outros, Severo conseguia demonstrar suas intenções ou seus sentimentos de forma muito mais inteligível apenas com um olhar enviesado ou um meio sorriso. Mas descobri que adorava aquele jogo e aprendia rápido. Eu estava certa de que não demoraria muito para a mudez ser a forma de diálogo mais eficaz entre nós. Um silêncio cheio de significado e que seria o bastante para nos unir de forma harmoniosa por muito, muito tempo. Evitaríamos a escolha errada de palavras (e eu sabia que eu tinha essa dificuldade porque falava demais e sem pensar), o que poderia causar problemas porque nem sempre interpretaríamos da mesma maneira o que foi dito. E a mentira? Seria quase impossível entre nós. Como mentir para a pessoa que você ama a olhando nos olhos? Talvez Severo, um notório mestre em leitura de mentes e Oclumência, até fosse capaz disso se realmente se empenhasse, já que durante anos enganou o próprio Você-Sabe-Quem. Mas eu confiava nele e decidi acreditar que por vontade própria ele me respeitaria e seria sempre sincero.

Era nosso último dia no retiro e eu já fantasiava sobre minha nova vida. Era engraçado pensar nisso, mas se antes da viagem alguém tivesse dito que esse seria o meu futuro, eu acharia uma idéia totalmente absurda e gargalharia até perder o ar. Nem Sibila Trelawney seria capaz de criar uma previsão tão mirabolante e improvável. E veja o que o destino aprontou...

Nos sentamos sob a sombra de um enorme carvalho e eu repousei a cabeça em seu ombro. Respirávamos a paz causada pela recentemente reencontrada felicidade. Tudo parecia tão novo! O meu modo de sentir o mundo, minhas perspectivas, meus sonhos e minhas vontades haviam mudado da água para o vinho de uma hora para a outra. Eu me sentia capaz de qualquer coisa, capaz até de voar sem usar magia, de cantar sem desafinar, de dançar sem pisar no pé do meu parceiro e de dormir uma noite inteira...sem pesadelos.

Quando ele tomou minhas mãos entre as dele para beijá-las, eu sorri. Imagino que eu deveria estar com uma enorme cara de boba apaixonada, porque ele, caracteristicamente, ergueu uma das sobrancelhas antes de me presentear com mais uma amostra da sua voz aveludada. Minhas borboletas, que haviam se rebelado e não me deixavam mais em paz, já estavam até criando uma coreografia. "Você é encantadora, Ninfadora... Mesmo quando me olha como se eu fosse um enorme urso de pelúcia cor-de-rosa".

Quando conseguimos parar de rir, eu o fitei por alguns minutos, afastando com leveza as mechas negras que teimavam em ocultar seu semblante. Era fácil notar que tudo o que eu sentia era recíproco. Eu também fazia bem a ele, pois as olheiras estavam quase sumindo e ele tinha uma aparência muito mais saudável. Eu o abracei e não pude deixar de suspirar languidamente ao sentir seus braços envolverem minha cintura. "Amanhã será um longo dia. Ninguém vai acreditar quando contarmos, Severo...".

Snape me apertou mais contra si, dedicando a atenção de seus dedos aos cachos do meu longo cabelo. "Seria mesmo necessário tornar pública a nossa relação? Eu apreciaria muito a experiência de passar pelo menos um mês da minha vida sem ser jurado de morte...".

Sorri, pensando em como provocá-lo para tomar parte em mais uma de suas brincadeiras peculiares. "Ora, onde foi parar o seu espírito de aventura? Quem o todo poderoso Severo Snape, bruxo dos bruxos, poderia temer?".

Mais um sorriso significativo para a posteridade. "Quem mais além de Molly Weasley, genitora das genitoras? Quando ela souber que eu confisquei a prometida de um de seus tesouros ruivos, é bem capaz de atentar contra a minha vida usando uma de suas panelas".

A cena esdrúxula que ele havia descrito se formou diante dos meus olhos. Nunca ri tanto em toda a minha vida e Severo pareceu muito satisfeito em me proporcionar esses instantes de divertimento, porque não desviou os olhos cheios de ternura de mim um segundo. Enquanto eu recuperava o fôlego, ele se aproximou ainda mais e tocou gentilmente meu rosto. "Minha bela Ninfadora..." sussurrou, tomando mais uma vez os meus lábios como se fossem delicados botões de flor e depois os consumindo possessivamente como se o mundo fosse acabar naquele instante e ele quisesse levar as lembranças do meu gosto para o outro mundo.

Quando nossos rostos se afastaram novamente e eu recuperei a consciência, a noção de espaço e a voz, não conseguia pensar em mais nada a não ser em como era forte o que eu sentia por ele. "Eu te amo, Severo Snape".

Ele sorriu com o canto dos lábios, provocante. "Eu confesso que já desconfiava disso".

Ri, depois de dar um falso tapa no ombro dele. "Seu convencido! Isso não foi nada romântico!".

"E o que seria romântico?".

Pergunta polêmica e que geraria horas de debate. É lógico que eu queria ouvir dos lábios dele que ele também me amava, mas achei que era cedo demais para começarmos a discutir a relação. Era pedir muito de um homem que viveu quase como um ermitão nas masmorras durante anos. "Prefiro não opinar. Acho que você tem plenas condições de deduzir isso sozinho...".

Ele riu, beijando delicadamente minha testa, as maçãs do meu rosto, a ponta do meu nariz e meu queixo antes de posicionar os lábios a uma distância quase nula da minha boca. Quando falou, sua voz era suave e baixa, me fazendo fechar os olhos ao sentir seu hálito resvalar em minha pele. "Na verdade, posso pensar em algumas coisas, mas não sei qual se aproxima mais da sua concepção de romantismo. Estaria de bom tamanho dizer que te amo de uma forma tão forte e completa que me esqueci de quem fui, das coisas horríveis que fiz e testemunhei? Que já não tenho pesadelos? Que agora só o que me interessa é estar ao seu lado a cada segundo da minha existência e dedicar todas as minhas forças a te fazer sorrir? Que estou me sentindo um adolescente idiota e bastante ridículo, mas mesmo assim não caibo em mim de felicidade?".

Meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas e eu sorri tão sinceramente e por tanto tempo que meus músculos faciais até ficaram doloridos. Naquele momento, antes de agarrá-lo e beijá-lo até ele pedir que eu parasse, eu realmente o olhei como se fosse um enorme e rechonchudo urso de pelúcia. O mais fofo do mundo. E era meu...

* * *

E o que mais posso dizer? Quatro anos se passaram tão rapidamente que eu ainda me lembro de nosso primeiro beijo com riqueza de detalhes. Sentada aqui nessa escrivaninha no meio da madrugada e escrevendo besteiras em um diário que um dia quero mostrar à nossa filha e aos netos que ela nos der, consigo sorrir como uma menina ao me lembrar que posso olhar a qualquer minuto para trás e encontrar meu amor dormindo satisfeito, como o mais feliz dos homens. Severo não é um homem fácil, mas eu também não sou uma mulher com o mais doce dos gênios, e nós sabemos lidar um com o outro muito bem. Posso sussurrar em seu ouvido todas as noites, relembrando os velhos tempos, e confesso que faço isso com uma certa freqüência. Gosto de pensar que assim ele sempre sonhará comigo. 

E Remo? Não, eu não o esqueci e não tenho receio de que isso aconteça porque sei que é impossível. Sinto saudades, mas ao mesmo tempo sei que ele está sempre comigo. Ele vive em uma parte de mim, em meu passado doce e cheio de esperanças de antes da guerra. Ocupa em meu coração aquele lugarzinho cativo do primeiro amor. Posso imaginá-lo sorrindo para mim, rindo comigo sempre que Severo solta uma de suas pérolas do humor negro, sempre que estou em um mal dia e destruo metade da casa com meu jeito desastrado, sempre que minha filha, com apenas um olhar meigo muito bem encenado, convence o pai relutante a lhe contar estórias antes de dormir.

Severo também é parte de mim. Aliás, acho que eu já nem existiria sem ele. É meu presente e meu futuro. Estou completamente apaixonada, totalmente entregue ao que ele me faz sentir. O pai da minha filha, o amor da minha vida. Meu anjo...meu anjo negro das masmorras...

* * *

_Olá, leitores e leitoras:o)  
Espero que tenham gostado da fic! Gostaria que todos comentassem agora que acabou, dizendo o que acharam do final e da fic no geral. Dependendo da resposta de vocês, se acharem que eu tenho capacidade de escrever uma fic decente, talvez eu me aventure em outra story quando tiver tempo... :o) Porque foi muito legal escrever essa!  
Queria agradecer a todos que leram e em especial para o pessoal que comentou e acompanhou:  
Sheyla, Grabielle, Juliana, Maki e Regina!  
Valeu mesmo meninas! Vocês me ajudaram muito com os comentários!  
Um agradecimento também para nossa amiga Rowling, que criou os protagonistas dessa narrativa. E um MUITO OBRIGADA para a encantadora Ninfadora Tonks e para o nosso sarcástico, inteligente, misterioso e vitaminado Professor Snape:o) Sevvie, nós confiamos em você:o)_

_Até mais, pessoal!  
Respirem fundo e voem alto sempre:o)_


End file.
